hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2034 Atlantic hurricane season (Hype/Sassmaster)
The 2034 Atlantic hurricane season was hyperactive because of a "Super La Niña", this season broke the previous record active 2005 Atlantic hurricane season. Storms Hurricane Archie On January 16, an extratropical low pressure system the NHC had been monitoring took on subtropical characteristics as the system intensified to Subtropical Depression One. By the end of that day, One continued to gradually intensify and eventually shed its subtropical characteristics. The next day, One began a track SE towards more favorable conditions, allowing the storm to intensify to 60 MPH, earning the name "Archie." Archie continued to explosively intensify, rather unusual for a cyclone to form in January. Late January 17, Archie took a direct southward shift. By the next day, winds within Archie's core were 80 MPH, making Archie the first hurricane of the season. Archie then shifted NE, continuing to deepen. On January 18, Archie peaked at 95 MPH, but soon after, began to disorganize in structure after colliding with a trough of wind shear in the Northern Atlantic. Disorganization continued into January 20 when Archie weakened back to 60 MPH, as cooler water temperatures and wind shear began to pull Archie apart. On January 21, Archie was blown completely apart as it began an extratropical transition, thus resulting in its dissipation. Archie never made landfall, thus resulting in no damages or fatalities. Hurricane Bailey Hurricane Bailey was an unusual storm because it was a rare pre-season major hurricane that formed in the month of February, and it dissipated as a strong winter storm equivalent to a C1 tropical cyclone. On February 27, a tropical disturbance was spotted in the Northern Atlantic by the NHC. Because of the time of year, the NHC gave the system a moderate chance of earning hurricane status, at 35%. Later that day, low levels of wind shear and unusually warm water temperatures of 88º Fahrenheit caused the system to become Tropical Depression Two. The next day, intensification continued and the storm later intensified to a 50 MPH Tropical Storm, earning the name Bailey. By March 1, Bailey began to grow in size as convection increased at the storm's core, decreasing the pressure still but raising the wind speed to 80 MPH, making the storm a C1 hurricane. After reaching 80 MPH, Bailey shifted NNE and moved almost parallel to the U.S. Coast. By the end of the day March 1, Bailey attained winds of 100 MPH, essentially making the storm a C2. On March 2, the hurricane peaked as a 120 MPH C3 that skirted Bermuda, causing severe damage with high waves and gale-force winds, missing a direct impact by 210 miles. Continuing NNE, the hurricane had weakened back to a C1 on March 3, after colliding with a trough of wind shear and cooler waters that affected the storm's development. Later that day, Bailey began an extratropical transition, despite the fact that the system was still producing hurricane-force winds near 75 MPH. Advisories were issued for Nova Scotia as Bailey's remnants approached. Late March 3, Bailey's remnants had transitioned back to a severe winter storm after merging with another winter low-pressure system moving away from New Brunswick. The storm produced heavy snows and 70 MPH winds across Nova Scotia, resulting in widespread blackouts and snowbounds across the country. Damage was extensive, which resulted in a complete shutdown of the country that lasted up to one week. On March 4, Bailey dissipated near Prince Edward Island and the Gulf of St. Lawrence, having resulted in $450 million in damages and nearly 70 fatalities. Subtropical Cyclone Cameron Tropical Storm Darla On May 30, a tropical wave 250 miles East of the Lesser Antilles began to organize and define its structure, eventually strengthening to 35 MPH, becoming Tropical Depression Four. Four moved over the Lesser Antilles later that day, having caused very minor damage and resulting in no deaths, later emerging into the favorable environment of the Caribbean. By the next day, convection increased in the storm's core as the system continued to develop. A recon flight found winds near 50 MPH within Four's core, earning the storm the name "Darla." At the end of that day, Darla peaked at 55 MPH prior to shifting NE and making landfall in Haiti. Spotty power outages and considerable building damage resulted from Darla's landfall; damages totaling $33 million, as well as resulting in 17 deaths. Shortly after making landfall in Haiti, Darla began to weaken rapidly due to high levels of wind shear found North of the Caribbean. On June 2, Darla weakened back to 30 MPH before beginning an extratropical transition east of Turks and Caicos. Darla's remnants dissipated later that day in the Northern Atlantic. Tropical Storm Emilio On June 5, a tropical disturbance formed WNW of the Lower Lesser Antilles and began to rapidly organize and strengthen within hours of first developing. By the end of the day, the strengthening invest was now Tropical Depression Five. Five continued to track NW across the Caribbean as convection continued to build up within the storm's eyewall. On June 6, Five had winds speeds reaching 55 MPH, essentially becoming a tropical storm with the name Emilio. Emilio continued on a northwest track, continuing to organize and grow in size and intensity. Emilio passed to the south of Jamaica while at 60 MPH; the storm's outer rain bands enveloping the island, causing 35 MPH winds and dropping over 4 inches of rain, resulting in minor damages. Emilio then passed near the Cayman Islands, causing spotty power outages due to high winds exceeding 65 MPH and heavy rainfall totaling 8 inches alone on the Grand Cayman. The NHC issued Tropical Storm Warnings for the Yucatán as Emilio made landfall there the next day at peak intensity - 71 MPH, 991 mbar. On June 7, Emilio took another slight shift NW and made landfall in the eastern edge of the Yucatán, causing problems with a ten foot storm surge and near hurricane-force winds. Damaging winds resulted in widespread power outages, most heavily concentrated in Cancún, where damage was the worst. Emilio's rainfall totaled eleven inches in some areas, as well as wind gusts resulting in heavy sign and tree damage, resulting in road closures all over the eastern portion of the peninsula. An EF0 tornado confirmed near Playa del Carmen caused minor damage. In total, Emilio caused over $280 million in damages and resulted in 24 fatalities across the peninsula. Emilio weakened back to 60 MPH after hitting the Yucatán and then re-emerged over the Gulf of Mexico on July 8. Emilio briefly strengthened to 65 MPH alongside the coast of eastern Mexico; the storm producing light rain in Mexico. Emilio then weakened to 55 MPH prior to making landfall in Galveston, Texas, bringing much needed rain to the drought-stricken area. On July 10, Emilio shifted NNE over Central Texas, having finished an extratropical transition as the storm died down to 30 MPH. The remnants of Emilio dissipated later the day in Oklahoma, having caused less damage when compared to Emilio's landfall in the Yucatán; damages remaining mainly minimal. Tropical Depression Six Within hours of Tropical Depression Five (later Tropical Storm Emilio) first forming, the remnants of the same tropical wave that spawned that storm collectively organize into an invest who's core deepened rather quickly. On June 6, wind shear from the strengthening Tropical Storm Emilio slightly inhibited development, but the system managed to strengthen to 30 MPH later that day, passing to the South of Hispaniola, skirting the edge of the island with light rain showers. TD Six then shifted WNW slightly and hit Jamaica, dumping over 7 inches of rain, resulting in minor flooding all over the island. On June 7, just as Emilio hit the Yucatán, TD Six peaked at 35 MPH prior to tracking through Guantanamo Bay, clipping both the Southeastern end of Cuba and producing moderate winds and rain showers in the Cayman Islands, resulting in very minimal damage. Continuing to press NW, Six remained annular as it made a slight landfall in Sandino, Cuba, causing very minimal damage. However, increased convection at the Southeastern edge of the system turned thunderstorm activity severe, resulting in the formation of a possible tornado in Nueva Gerona, where gusts were recorded maxing at 55 MPH along with the fact that nearly nine inches of rain fell in that area, causing treacherous road conditions as well as sporadic flooding. The Cayman Islands were somewhat less affected; receiving only 4-5 inches of rain and lower wind gusts. Hurricane Felicia Storm Names *Archie *Bailey *Cameron *Darla *Emilio *Felicia *Gordon *Haley *Irving *Justine *Kurt *Lillian *Marianna *Nico *Octavia *Peter *Quinn *Rafael *Stella *Takoda *Ursula *Victor *Willow *Xander *Yazmin *Zacharias Category:Future Hurricane Season Category:Future Hurricane Seasons